The Rising Sun
by zuzu.seow
Summary: Phineas and family (and Isabella) visit Acadia National Park on their road trip around the country, Phineas insists on watching the sun come up first on the peak of Cadillac Mountain. But as he looks on, his friend steps in, and that's when he saw her in a completely new and different light! A nice one-shot for all you Phinbella fans out there!


**Got hit with an inspiration, see how well it translate to words! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb (otherwise maybe Phineas and Isabella would've gotten together a while ago!)**

* * *

The air is cool, but I can feel its warmth.

The earth is hard but I can feel its softness.

The people are chattering behind but all I can hear is silence.

And my hair is red but...AAH I CAN'T BE ALL POETIC AT LIKE 6 IN THE MORNING!

When you are a 16-year old teenager coming up on 17, waking up at 5 in the morning to watch a sunrise isn't exactly the most glamorous thing in the world; only, I am not a normal teenager and we aren't going to hang around Acadia National Park for very long so this morning is as good as any!

So now we're here on the peak of Cadillac Mountain, the spot where America receives its first rays of sunlight for the day. Ferb is looking for the U.S. Geological Survey Marker for this place before the sunrise, Candace, well she's trying to find a cell service, in the middle of a national park (which is not too bad up here considering you'd get a bar or two), mom is getting her camera set up nearby amongst other people, and dad...he's asleep at the driver's seat of our brand new motorhome RV (I just can't help but to modify it a bit when we got it, not too much though, just some upgrades to the wheels, suspension and engines; ah it still amazes me what nanotechnology can do), although the sunlight should wake him up soon. Me? I'm just sitting here on one of the rocks, looking out into a dark ocean of fog...that's covering another ocean, neat! I just love what temperature inversion could do at times but I digress.

I look out towards the horizon to see the sky turning increasingly red (almost like my hair) as the sun begins its daily ritual of trying to break through the horizon; and I look up to see the sky gradually turning blue as anyone 30,000 feet up in the air are probably already getting their first take of sunshine for the day. I am taking it all in, so much so that I didn't hear somebody sit down beside the rock that I'm already sitting on and I sure didn't even notice the person until...

"Wat'cha doin'? Liking the view?"

"Oh hey Isabella!" How could I have forgotten about my best friend, stupid and silly me! I looked over at Isabella, noticing that she managed to get her bedhead under control...somewhat, well as best as she could without the hair straightener I made specifically for her when her hair came to a point where they can no longer be whipped into shape every morning. "Had fun with your hair?" I ask, a little more teasing than a serious question.

"Oh it was a piece of cake alright." Isabella's voice dripped of sarcasm, "It only took the entire ride from the campsite to fix, and then some."

All of the sudden, I feel bad about bringing her out this early in the morning, I should've known that she would be very tired after our late night gaming session at the arcade. "Sorry Izzy, I forgot that you aren't too much of a morning person..."

"No, no, no, you don't have to apologize to me Phineas," Isabella interrupts frantically, seemingly snapping herself from whatever state she was in. "This actually isn't a bad view to wake up to."

"Not bad? Darn, I was hoping that your response was a lot better than that."

"NO, no, this is actually a grea...wait a minute, are you teasing me?" Oops, I guess I didn't hide my smirk very well! "Phineas! You can be such a jerk did you know that?" Hey, at least she's laughing now, and in my book, that's a definite win!

"Well, how about I make it up to you by sharing my throne?" I moved over, giving her whatever space I can give for her to sit.

"It's a rock Phin." By the way, Isabella can be a cutie when she's giggling, thought I might point this out.

"Nope, throne." I insist, "And you're going to be my queen." Is it just me or did her cheeks just change colors? "After all, 'OUR throne' is certainly better than just 'MY throne' anyway!"

"Certainly, your majesty." She says as she takes her spot next to mine. "Although I was expecting a little more room, not that I am complaining of course." She says as our arms and legs touch.

"True, how could one complain with a king like yours truly?" I looked back out just to see the sun taking its first peek over the horizon, "And of course, a view befitting of a queen..." I whispered.

"Mhm."

And with that we lapse into silence as various groups of people somewhere behind us are starting to come alive with chatter and camera shutters as the sun begins its conquest for the skies. The horizon glows a bright crimson red as it finally welcomes the sun to its kingdom. Like a phoenix rising from the darkest of nights, the sun rises with all its glory as its subjects look on in awe, and that was only the beginning. The fog below us seems to come alive as it turns from dark gray to a moving sea of orange. This entire view seems surreal and that wasn't even the best part.

"Phineas, I'm glad you woke me up for this."

I turn to her to accept her thanks but I end up almost falling off of our roc...I mean throne. I was so caught up with the view that was in front of me that I was caught unprepared to the newly risen view that is sitting right beside me.

Isabella's face reflects the healthy shade of youthfulness in her heart, her sapphire eyes, even while tired, reflects the love and energy within, her raven hair, while not entirely fixed, reflects the gracefulness in every action she takes even while she was going through the awkward stages earlier in her teenage years, and that thought was crystallized even more when a breeze blew by, seemingly untangling her mess into the wings of an angel in one swift motion. Then her lips...my goodness, her lips, even without the usual lipstick that usually wears at this age, reflects the joy that for some reason, seems to be amplified whenever she sees me. And as I let my thoughts race off to her, I notice with sense of amusement, she is still looking at the very object that gave me this sudden but welcoming view of her; and as I look at her and examining every detail of her, and I suddenly got an urge to just lean in and seal the deal right then and there. This wasn't the first time I got this kind of feeling as I had dealt with plenty of those during my awkward stages, but this time, I feel as though this might just go beyond than just wanting to kiss her and...am I falling?

"Beautiful isn't it?" Isabella commented, still looking ahead as the sky finally gives way to day.

"Yes...you are." Wait, WHAT? Where did that come from? I did not mean to say that!

"What did you say?" Isabella finally turns to me asking the dreaded question, although more out of wonderment than shock or confusion.

"I...uh..." Those eyes of hers are really tripping me up! Come on Phineas get it together! "I mean..uh...yeah! That sunrise was great, I wish I get to see it more!" Smooth, Phineas, just...peachy...

I expect her to like...maybe slap me or at least reprimand me or something, but instead, her face lit up even more with a smile. She sighs before saying "Oh Phineas..." and then she proceeds to wrap her arms around my own and rest her head on my shoulders, "I guess we both saw something in a new light this morning didn't we?"

I didn't answer, and I find myself unable to as I finally tear my eyes away from the sweet young lady laying on my shoulders. I am not sure why she meant by the question, but at this point, I am more focused on cooling my fiery hot skin and calming my out of control heartbeat. I look back out, trying to steady my breath, and I see that the phoenix in the sky is finally spreading its wings, and the fog is slowly but surely dissipating under its power and I can't help but think that my composure is doing the same in Isabella's presence, I've been impressed by her before in various situations, but this is the first that I've been awe-struck, and as I look on, I doubt that I will forget it anytime soon.

I just sit there for quite a while, contemplating and thinking until someone poked my free shoulder. I look up to see Ferb looking at me, smirking as he does so. "Oh hey Ferb! Did you get the Benchmark?"

Ferb replied by holding up a perfect 3D colored mold of the Geological Marker and a piece of the surrounding earth that it is attached to. Ferb never ceases the amaze me with his level of silence and his major preference of action over speech. "Well, that's another down in the collection. What's next? Mount Washington right? Aren't we going to the White Mountains today?"

Nod then another nod, follow by a nudge towards my other shoulder, and the heat that I've been spending the past whoever-knows-how-long trying to suppress is making its return already. "Don't...don't mention it Ferb.

Ferb rolls his eyes and then jerks his thumb towards the RV and I know he's saying that the RV is warmed up and ready to leave. I just nod and with that, Ferb turns to walk back to the RV.

I turn my head to my other shoulder, wondering if Isabella had noticed my nervousness when Ferb brought her up, but surprisingly, I found her with her eyes close, breathing steady, completely knocked out on my shoulder. I guess with all the time contemplating I completely skipped over the signs that she had fallen asleep! Well, there's only one thing left to do; I slipped one arm around her back and slowly lift her smooth creamy legs up with my other arm and with that I begin the slow journey of carrying her back to the RV.

I enter the vehicle to a series of "AAWWHHHSS" and "OOOOHHS" by my parents until they see that Isabella was fast asleep in my arms. I walk pass my dad, who is giving me the wink and a thumbs up, and then my mom who is just cooing all the way, then there's Candace who's frantically texting who knows who, and then my brother, OH my green-haired brother, he is just giving me the evil smirk the entire time, and quite frankly it's starting to worry me somewhat, but I'll ask him..._after_.

Anyways, under my family's watchful eye, I set Isabella down on the bottom bunk, top bunk is actually hers since she wanted it so bad, but how one man has the strength and skill to carry her up there? At least without waking her up. Besides, it's much easier to tuck her in and everything on the bottom bunk anyway! And it is certainly a fact when I looked at her to see her in a state of complete bliss, and the heart melting smile that she wears is proof.

But anyways, back to the family issue at hand. Dad is finally ready to drive off, although I told him to drive a bit slower for Isabella, and our next stop will be the White Mountains in New Hampshire, and of course a lunch break along the way! Candace, Ferb and mom, however, aren't done with me as of yet, not with the looks that they're giving me. I try to ignore them as best I can as I take a seat at the dinette, but evidently, they are not going to let that up soon...

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I finally have to ask, "It's not like I did anything..."

"...bustable?" Candace interrupts, "On the contrary Phineas, stealing a woman's heart is not just bustable, it's a _crime__!_"

I can't help but to be slightly confused at the comment, "What do you mean? I didn't steal anything so how could I have committed a cri...?"

"Oh Phineas honey," Now it's mom turn to interrupt, "Candace was just teasing you, that's all."

Ferb decides to snicker right then and there. "And what do you have to say about this?" I ask Ferb, even though I know that he won't exactly be 'saying' it.

In response, Ferb holds up mom's camera, still snickering and seem to be on the verge of breaking down, rolling on the floor laughing (or ROFL-ing as Candace would call it). I feel the camera is suppose to be important, but as for the reason, that's where I am left in the dark...that is until he shows me the pictures that are on the camera. At that moment, I jump out of my seat in an attempt to snatch the camera, but I guess Ferb saw that coming because he tosses the camera to mom, who quickly takes out the memory card to be transferred onto her laptop.

"Just don't post it online or anything, got it!?" I said as Ferb pushes me back to my seat.

"And what if were?" Candace respond, and I can feel my heartbeat getting louder, as well as the teasing voices of our friends once they know what has transpired.

"Again, she's teasing." Thanks mom, you are very assuring...

"Just...send it over to my phone..." I said in defeat, and with that, more snickers from Ferb.

"Aawwhh, getting a new wallpaper for your phone?" Candace chimes.

"And what if I am?" I had to fire back with something!

"And what if Isabella heard that?" Ferb finally speaks up! I was thinking he might go the entire day without uttering a sound.

"She's asleep, you do realize that right?" I answer.

"Or is she now?" I raise an eyebrow at Candace's words; I was going to check if Izzy is, in fact, asleep, but now I'm afraid to even do that. Then Candace speaks...again, "And to think, I had thought that something like this might happen the instant mom and dad agreed to let you bring Isabella along."

Ferb nods, agreeing with Candace's statement, and to make things even better... "Why did you take her along for the trip anyway?"

"Yeah! Why not any of your other friends like Baljeet or Buford?" Candace adds.

"Well...Baljeet has gone off to a convention at Princeton and Buford is his certified Wall of Meat...again." Wow, Buford could really had called himself a security guard if he wanted to but Wall of Meat? It's just...I don't know...whatever...cool, getting back to now. "And Isabella has been hinting on wanting to go for a while now. And I always pick up on hints."

"Evidently not all of them." Candace whispered to Ferb.

"I heard that!" I snap, nearly yelling.

"Well, if you two will ever stop bickering back and forth." Mom cuts in from across the dinette, "Phineas, I'm ready to send the pictures over to you, now I just need to plug in the USB Modem like so and..." She clicks a few times on her mousepad, "...there you go."

"Thank you." I say as plainly as I could before grabbing out my souped up iPhone 6, and sure enough, the email with the pictures got through. "Now excuse me." I say as I hop right onto the sleeper couch.

"But seriously though, if you need any help with this, you know who to talk to." I smile at Candace's offer, relieved that at least I can have someone help me with this...thing (not sure if I really should call it love yet), because I have no idea how I'm going to approach this. And as I lay back and put on the pair of AudioTex by P&F-tones headphones, I wonder now that the day has already been made, thanks to Isabella, I wonder what the next stop will have for us. I turn on the music and look through the pictures I had just received, and I can't help but smile even wider than I thought I ever could. It's a nice silhouette of a young lady, leaning on the shoulders of her strong and high-spirited young man as they stare off into the beautiful sunrise. Even though I don't have much experience with love, I can't help but think that this is what love looks like. And as I set my phone down and my headphones continue to play its soothing melodies, I dream about what the future will bring as I slowly fall back into a...*yawn*...nice, and much needed...*snore*...nap...

* * *

**That was fun, successfully writing a fanfic for the first time in like, what? A year or two? And it's nice because it's just in time for the second day of the summer 2014 season!**

**So have a nice day, and favorites, reviews, comments, and criticisms are always accepted :3**


End file.
